the doll collections
by shugoshugomix
Summary: it has been year since shinji has seen his old house since his parents divorced. finally returning shinji stumbles onto a doll from his mothers doll collection that flips shinji's world upside down. this is a kawoshin fic. it is rated t for now and might changed to m later.


_**(a/n) hey guys, this is my first story i have actually wrote for fanfiction i hope you like it please enjoy!**_

_**chapter 1 : moving back home**_

A 19 year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes gazed upon an old mansion, it had been so long since he had seen it. When he was younger his father and mother had divorced and his father had won custody of him. It was a few months back when a lawyer had shown up to give his inheritance. His mother had been deceased for quite some time, his father no doubt had kept it a secret from him.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji entered the premises. Walking up to the front door, Shinji fished out the keys the lawyer had given him. Taking one last look at it he inserted the keys into the door and he pushed open the door. It hadn't changed, the pastel colored walls with framed pics of his family lined the wall, the only thing that was missing was the pictures of his father. Taking a step inside, Shinji traced his hand on the wall as he walked further into the house. Reaching the end of the hall Shinji drifted off towards the living rooms. Upon his discovery, his mother had kept his dolls he had received from her. They weren't just any plain dolls, they had been dolls his mother collected when she travelled to auctions for her doll collection.

Taking up a doll he had vaguely remembered Shinji signed and place the doll down. "Theres so many." Shinji whispered looking at the various dolls scattered around the room. Signing, Shinji rolled up his sleeves and started to gather all the dolls into a pile, he had long grown out of wanting dolls. When he had finished gathering all the dolls in the middle of the room, Shinji moved onto the next room. He sweat dropped to find even more dolls than in the last room. "Just how many dolls did she buy?" Shinji exclaimed.

He truly didn't remember her buying this many dolls and he still had a lot more rooms to go. It wasn't until much later that Shinji had finished cleaning up most of the room. It already around 9 pm that Shinji had decided would leave the rest for tomorrow. after all he still had to attend college tomorrow. "If i remember correctly the guest room had to be around here." Shinji said to no one in particular.

Descending up the staircase, Shinji made his way up to the guest bedroom. Passing some doors shinji noticed a door in particular. It his mothers room where she stored her most prized dolls. Often when he was younger, Shinji would lock himself that room and cry when his mother traveled and left him all alone. Reaching for the door knob shinji hesitated for a moment when a strange chill passed over him. Opening the door Shinji switched the lights on, "Woah!" Shinji exclaimed looking at the figure in the center of the room. it had been staring right at him, like it was expecting him. Signing Shinji to a closer look, shuffling over towards the life size doll he took in the doll's appearance . The doll had white spiky hair the looked soft to the touch, porcelain white flawless skin, and shocking red eyes that seemed to follow shinji wherever he went. The doll had been a couple of centimeters taller than him and was really pretty to look at and unnaturally real looking. Reaching his hand out, Shinji reached to touch the doll like he was under a spell .Shinji didn't notice the twitch the doll made as his hand got closer. it wasn't until the dolls face was almost in reach that the dolls hand shoot out and grabbed his wrist. pulling Shinji closer. Shinji exclaimed in surprise as the doll wrapped his other free arm around his waist. "Shinji-kun your back, i promise that this time i'll make you happy." The dolls velvety smooth voice escaped his lush lips. To seal the promise the doll had made, the albino leaned in and sealed the promise with a kiss. Shinji face whose face was marred with a deep blush scrambled out of the dolls grip and fell on his ass. Rushing out of the room, Shinji shut the door. Waiting until his heart calmed down, Shinji hesitantly opened the door to the once closed door. Like the it never happened, the doll was back to how it had had been before he had entered the room. Questioning his sanity Shinji decide it was a trick of the mind and that he was tired. Shinji retired to his room and called it a night. Back in the dolls room, a center albino's finger twitched.

_**thanks for reading i would would appreciative if you guys fav/follow/review**_


End file.
